Harry Potter: I need you
by A Evans B Potter
Summary: Harry está muito muito confuso diante de seus novos sentimentos. Estaria ele apaixonado pela irmã de seu melhor amigo, ou só percebeu q ela cresceu? E Cho, continua a gostar dela ou tudo já passou?
1. Default Chapter

****

Capítulo 1 - A foto

Harry estava em seu quarto fazendo, pela quarta vez desde que chegara da escola, o dever de Poções; ele sabia que estava péssimo e que Snape, com toda certeza, deixaria isso bem claro para ele na primeira aula do ano. Por mais que lesse toda a questão, olhasse todo o livro sobre o assunto e ainda puxasse da memória, não conseguia lembrar de como elaborar a poção da Paz. Tudo bem que ele se dera muito mal quando a fez no ano anterior, mas havia motivo para ficar tão distraído agora? Talvez o fato da cena da morte de Sirius vir a sua cabeça a todo o momento, ou também pelo fato de descobrir que, para sobreviver, teria que matar o mais terrível bruxo do universo, ou – como ele descobriu após consultar o relógio – o simples fato de que faltavam três minutos para começar o jornal da dezenove horas.

Desceu as escadas, devagarinho, com a intenção de não ser notado. Tia Petúnia estava na cozinha terminando o jantar, Duda estava "tomando chá com os amigos" e tio Válter estava na sala assistindo ao programa de prêmios que terminaria em exatos dois minutos. Sentou no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Tio Válter o olhou e fingiu que ele não estava lá. Era isso que ele fazia há dois dias, quando Harry chegou de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter era um menino magricela, de cabelos pretos, aparência doentia e com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa; uma cicatriz que por sinal vinha lhe trazendo grandes problemas. Ele crescera aproximadamente quatro centímetros desde o último verão, o que o deixara bem contente porque, em comparação com seu amigo Rony Weasley, Harry era muito baixo. O garoto usava uma jeans nova e uma camisa sem mangas, estava muito cansado de usar aquelas calças desbotadas e as camisas que eram pelo menos cinco números maiores que o dele. Harry pegara no Gringotes uns poucos galeões e pediu aos duendes para trocarem por dinheiro trouxa, assim poderia comprar roupas novas.

Quando o apresentador do programa de prêmios deu um "boa noite", Harry pôs sua atenção na televisão – antes ele estava muito entretido em olhar pela janela um chuvisco de verão que caía. Depois de dois comerciais, o jornal começou. O apresentador anunciou as notícias : nos Estados Unidos, partidos oficializaram seus candidatos em convenções nacionais; Ministro foi acusado de lavagem de dinheiro; equipe de football da Alemanha venceu campeonato europeu e (a notícia que pra Harry era a mais interessante) estranhos ataques no sul da Irlanda deixaram muitos irlandeses alvoroçados.

– Só porcaria! – exclamou tio Válter e desligou a televisão sem se importar com Harry.

– Eu estava vendo! – exclamou Harry, enfurecido.

– E o que isso me interessa, moleque? Você não tem direitos nesta casa! – disse tio Válter como se estivesse falando com um verme.

– Claro que tenho direitos, moro aqui! E a última notícia anunciada é importante!

– Por que irlandeses idiotas são importantes? Isso é só o trabalho de um bando de gente que não tem o que fazer e que se ocupa matando pessoas, ou seja, o mesmo de sempre.

– Não! Isso é o trabalho do Voldemort que quer, e vai, matar um monte de pessoas! – gritou Harry.

Tio Válter o olhou espantado e tia Petúnia veio correndo da cozinha quando ouviu o nome de Voldemort. Os dois se encararam por alguns momentos, calados.

– Deixe-o ver o jornal Válter. – ela disse e voltou para a cozinha.

Harry a olhou curioso, mas logo se esqueceu dela quando dez minutos depois o apresentador falou sobre os ataques na Irlanda. A notícia era de várias pessoas que morreram sem sinal de agressão física, nem uma espécie de corte ou nenhum tiro, pareciam que apenas estavam dormindo e tendo pesadelos a julgar pelas caras de espanto que eles conservavam. Outras pessoas que eram vizinhas das vítimas, diziam que não se recordavam do que acontecera na noite anterior, que só lembravam de ouvir vários barulhos de portas e que depois era como se tivessem dormindo daquela hora até a manhã do dia seguinte.

Harry logo imaginou que o pessoal da Ordem ou até mesmo o Ministério, usaram um feitiço da memória nessas pessoas, mas isso o preocupava afinal, até então, Voldemort não fizera ataques tão abertos assim.

Seguiu para seu quarto sem jantar, não tinha nenhuma fome. Sentou em frente ao dever de poções, o encarou como se fosse um dos explosivins de Hagrid e colocou de volta na mochila. Harry pegou sua Firebolt e o estojo de manutenção que Hermione lhe dera, começou a polir a vassoura e sentiu uma lágrima cair, lembrara-se da emoção que sentiu ao ganhá-la há alguns natais atrás e depois a carta de Sirius dizendo que ele comprara a vassoura para o garoto, lembrou de Sirius em forma de cão o assistindo jogar Quadribol; lembrou do dia em que foi à caverna e ficou conversando com o padrinho; do natal passado em que ele estava muito contente de ter Harry ao seu lado. Lembrou dele lhe dizendo que era muito parecido com o pai; do dia em que o defendeu de Snape e sobretudo lembrou de sua morte, a sua dolorosa morte que corrompia dentro dele, que o fazia sentir vontade de deixar Voldemort matá-lo, que o fazia sentir mais sozinho que nunca.

Harry largou a vassoura e deitou-se. Não sentia sono, mas como Edwiges saíra para caçar ratos, não havia ninguém para conversar. Decidiu ficar quietinho no seu canto e depois de muito tempo, adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com o barulho de uma coruja batendo na janela. Rapidamente levantou, pegou o Profeta Diário que a coruja trazia e lhe deu uma moedinha. Logo na capa, ele viu a enorme manchete sobre os ataques na Irlanda. A matéria dizia:

**_Ataques na Irlanda podem ser obra de Você – Sabe – Quem!_**

– Claro que é obra do Voldemort! – exclamou Harry, irritado.

__

Treze trouxas e três bruxos morreram ontem no sul da Irlanda. Segundo investigações, foi usado o Avada Kedrava para matar todos eles que, provavelmente, foram surpreendidos, pois não havia sinal algum de reação, tanto dos trouxas quanto dos bruxos; em suas faces, eles conservavam apenas o espanto. Dentre os bruxos mortos podemos citar dois: Felix Gastroo e Wuarrington Yves. O outro bruxo, a pedido da família, não será nomeado.

Entretanto, os vários trouxas que presenciaram a matança esqueceram o ocorrido por causa de um ótimo feitiço de memória usado por obliviadores do Ministério Irlandês.

Todos estão muito nervosos com o ocorrido; a situação é lamentável. Apesar de Alvo Dumbledore ter assumido o cargo de Ministro da Magia temporariamente, é necessário que ele ou outra qualquer pessoa seja eleita rapidamente para algo ser feito sem contrariar nenhuma lei e também para ficarmos mais tranqüilos.

Harry leu mais uma vez a notícia, com raiva de Voldemort e, cheio de vontade de enforcá-lo, ele desceu para o café.

Os dias que passaram foram muito tristes, Harry via todos os jornais ("Garoto maluco!", "O que isso te interessa?", "Porque você é tão diferente do Duda, hein, moleque? Ele não vê jornais, isso é para adultos; você que não passa de um pirralho metido!" repetia Tio Válter sempre que era possível) mas não recebia nenhuma notícia, o Profeta só falava de futilidades até que no dia primeiro de agosto, houve uma notícia no jornal que fez Harry sorrir de orelha a orelha. Um presente de aniversário que viera um dia atrasado, mas não tinha importância: Umbridge fora mandada para Azkaban!

Harry pegou a faca e cortou um pedaço bem grande de bolo que a Sra. Weasley lhe mandara. de aniversário. Olhou para os presentes que os amigos haviam mandado; Hermione lhe dera uma miniatura de um campo de Quadribol com jogadores que jogavam de verdade, o apanhador parecia muito com Harry; Rony lhe dera um Pântano Portátil, que obviamente conseguira com Fred e Jorge; os gêmeos lhe deram um novo produto que eles havia fabricado, o "Balaço Gosmento", um balaço que quando batiam nele com um bastão saia uma gosma de dentro; o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley lhe deram o bolo e um suéter; Hagrid lhe mandara vários biscoitos que ele mesmo fizera e um pacote de doces sortidos da Dedosdemel; Lupin lhe mandara uma foto dele com Sirius, Tiago, Lilian e um bebê no colo da mulher. Harry sorriu e ficou muito contente de Pettigrew não estar ali na foto. Todos acenavam para ele pai estava com o braço envolto ao pescoço de sua mãe e ele parecia brincar com o Harry-bebê; sua mãe, Sirius e Lupin olhavam para Tiago e riam dele. Sem dúvidas, era o melhor presente que ganhara.

Harry, depois de se divertir com todos os presentes, os guardou. Quando pegou o envelope mandado por Lupin que continha a foto de seus pais, a colocou no álbum e, sem querer, deixou o envelope cair percebendo assim uma carta que não havia notado no dia anterior. Ele a abriu e leu na grafia do ex-professor:

_"Parabéns Harry,_

Espero que tenha gostado da foto, antes de mandá-la eu tirei uma cópia, pois ela me lembra um dia muito alegre, nós fomos a Hogwarts para lhe mostrar a Dumbledore, você devia ter uns 20 dias de vida, sua mãe se pudesse não sairia de casa com você nunca, mas Dumbledore queria muito lhe ver. Como ela e Tiago tinham muita estima por ele, o levaram até lá. Acabou sendo um dia muito divertido, depois que Dumbledore o viu, nós ficamos no castelo. Lilian e eu ficamos vendo seu pai e Sirius jogando Quadribol, muitos alunos pararam para vê-los também e os jogadores do time da Grifinória da época jogaram junto com eles. Tiago e Sirius, como se fossem professores ensinavando a uma turma de alunos de 8 anos; diziam todos os macetes do jogo, falavam para os jogadores que ainda tinham muito que aprender. Depois, nós tiramos a foto e fomos cada um para sua casa. Foi a última visita à Hogwarts em que nós quatro estivemos juntos, a primeira e única de nós cinco. Lembro como se fosse hoje. O Rabicho não foi, no dia nós não o encontramos em parte alguma.

Amanhã Tonks, Olho-tonto, Quim Shacklebolt e eu iremos buscá-lo, vamos para a sede da Ordem. Hermione chegou ontem e os Weasley foram direto para lá, a Toca já não é tão segura. Estaremos na casa de seus tios às 15 horas, arrume seu malão, prepare sua vassoura e avise seus tios.

Um abraço,

Remo Lupin."

Harry sorriu radiante, iria encontrar seus amigos.


	2. O que Duda viu

****

O que Duda viu

Eram duas da tarde e o malão de Harry já estava pronto. As vestes negras, os livros, pergaminhos, penas, tinteiros... Tudo o que necessitava para Hogwarts fora guardado. A varinha e a Firebolt carregaria nas mãos, como Lupin pedira.

Quando Harry avisou aos tios que iria embora houve um misto de alegria e infelicidade com a notícia. Ficar longe de Harry um mês antes dele ter que ir para escola era melhor do que ganhar na loteria! Mas se ele fosse acabaria se divertindo, e isso era o que os Dursley menos gostavam.

Às 14:30hs, Harry desceu com o malão e viu tio Válter sentado no sofá e Duda, como sempre, na cozinha. Mas desta vez não estava comendo, queria ficar o mais longe possível das visitas quando elas chegassem. Ainda tinha em sua memória os dois incidentes anteriores.

Tia Petúnia havia deixado a casa num brilho só, apesar de dizer que teria que arrumar tudo novamente porque "aquelas pessoas são muito bagunceiras e sem educação".

- Quem virá te buscar moleque? - perguntou tio Válter num tom nervoso e exasperado.

- As pessoas que estavam na estação de trem. O Prof. Lupin, que era amigo dos meus pais, e os aurores Alastor Moody, Ninfadora Tonks e Quim Shacklebolt - disse Harry simplesmente. Tio Válter tinha uma expressão horrorizada.

- Auro... o quê? - perguntou tio Válter muito confuso.

- Aurores são bru... Ahn, eles perseguem pessoas que usam as Artes das Trevas. - falou Harry sem muita paciência, tendo que parar de falar bruxos

- E o seu pa...pa...padrinho? Ele não vem? - O rosto de tio Válter transmitia medo.

Harry sentiu seu estômago despencar. Ainda não contara aos tios que Sirius havia morrido, e talvez assim eles não o perturbassem tanto e não teria que ficar remoendo essa história. Com um certo pesar no peito e uma vontade enorme de gritar e chorar, mas controlando-se, ele disse:

- Ele está viajando. E como é foragido, não pode simplesmente vir aqui.

Enquanto todos entraram num estado silencioso, Harry sentou ao pé da escada. Tia Petúnia permanecia calada. Estava realmente estranha com ele desde que recebera aquele berrador de Dumbledore. Harry não questionava, a vontade de falar com ela era zero.

Harry foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água e viu Duda sentado na mesa de jantar bebendo um refrigerante.

- Com medinho Dudinha? - Harry zombou. Duda olhou para ele apreensivo

- Você e esses seus... seus amigos, são todos malucos. Todos vocês deveriam morrer!

- Ah, Dudinha... Que coisa feia para se dizer! Mamãe não ensinou bons modos? - Harry disse fazendo bico.

- Vá a mer..

- Olha que coisa feia que você ia dizendo! - interrompeu Harry, agora sério.

- O que foi? Essa palavra é feia demais para você, Harry? Seus ouvidos são bons demais para ouvir uma palavra suja como essa? - ironizou Duda.

- Para quem já ouviu um Avada Kedavra, não é qualquer m que vai sujar meus ouvidos. - Harry estava muito sério.

- Um _o quê_? Essas suas palavras dementes... - disse Duda confuso. Porém quando Harry ouviu a última palavra, algo nele despertou e perguntou a Duda algo que estava querendo saber a um ano:

- Falando em dementes, o que você sentiu quando os dementadores chegaram perto de você no verão passado?

Duda ficou calado e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Aquela experiência fora a pior que tivera na vida.

- Não senti nada. - mentiu.

- Não seja mentiroso! - Harry agarrou o braço de Duda com força - Me conte: o que você sentiu?!

- Foi como se tudo de bom acabasse. - começou Duda, com a voz embargada, e o pulso doendo de tanto que Harry apertava. Não sabia de onde saíra a força daquele garoto magricela - Não lembrava de nada feliz. Só conseguia lembrar do dia em que aquele 'pessoalzinho' de cabelos vermelhos chegaram, eu comendo aquele caramelo e depois engasgado com a minha própria língua. Também lembrei daquele rabo de porco que aquele gigante colocou em mim.

Apesar de odiar dementadores, Harry se divertia com cada palavra que ouvia e com as expressões de horror no rosto de Duda.

- Já estou contente o bastante Duda. Isso alegrou ainda mais o meu dia perfeito. Até o próximo verão!- dizendo isso voltou para a sala com o copo de água na mão.

Quando faltavam três minutos para as 15:00hs, a campainha tocou.

- Uns chegam atrasados, outros chegam adiantados. Será que essa gente não sabe ser pontual? Pelo menos não vieram pela lareira! - reclamava tia Petúnia soltando vários muxoxos. Mas apesar de toda a reclamação, abriu a porta.

Lupin usava um suéter vermelho (Harry achou que fora a Sra. Weasley o fizera para ele) e calças compridas; Tonks usava o cabelo num tom fúcsia muito intenso, fazendo com que Tia Petúnia olhasse horrorizada para ela. Moody e Shacklebolt usavam, apesar do calor, ternos cinza-grafite e preto, respectivamente.

- Boa tarde! - disseram Lupin, Tonks e Shacklebolt ao mesmo tempo. Moody estava distante. Seu olho mágico girava sem parar e o normal não parecia estar prestando atenção na conversa

Os Dursley ficaram calados.

- Eles disseram boa tarde!- disse Moody sem paciência voltando agora os dois olhos para os tios de Harry. Válter e Petúnia murmuraram um "boa tarde" sem animação. - Melhor assim, não acham? E você Harry, como vai?

O garoto sorriu.

- Eu estou bem, e contente por poder ir ver meus amigos.

- Ótimo! Nós íamos pela lareira, mas o Dumbledore está conversando com o Arthur Weasley por meio dela, e não podemos congestioná-la. Então vamos todos de vassoura.

O ida para a casa dos Black não fora nada prazerosa. O céu estava nublado e Harry rezava para que não caísse uma chuva de verão. Eram cinco da tarde quando eles chegaram em frente à porta da casa.

Tocaram a campainha. A Sra. Weasley fora quem atendeu e Harry pôde ouvir o retrato da Sra. Black gritando: "Mestiços, traidores do próprio sangue!". Foi automático. Em menos de dois segundos depois de abrir a porta a Sra. Weasley abraçou Harry e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Como está Harry, querido? Tão magrinho! Esses Dursley não te alimentam direito. - com o braço envolto ao pescoço de Harry ela o conduzia até a sala - Eu vou preparar um lanchinho para você. - e saiu em direção a cozinha.

Na sala estavam Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Bichento. Rony se levantou e Harry fez cara de desanimo: o ruivo continuava mais alto que ele. Fred e Jorge continuavam iguais e tinham rostos marotos. Mione havia cortado os cabelos que agora estavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Rony abraçou Harry.

- Que saudade, cara! O que você fez nestas férias? - perguntou Rony.

- Coleção do Profeta Diário.- Harry brincou apertando a mão dele. Hermione o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.- Adorei o presente Mione! E o de vocês também! - disse Harry olhando para Rony, Fred e Jorge - Valeu mesmo!

- Eu pensei em lhe dar um livro realmente bom que eu li no começo das férias, mas achei que algo envolvendo Quadribol o alegraria mais. - disse Mione. Todos riram.

- Aceita uma balinha Harry? - perguntou Jorge, como se oferecesse um sorvete a uma criança.

- Não obrigado. - respondeu Harry precavido.

- Harry! - a Sra. Weasley o chamava da cozinha.

Harry foi até ela. Cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley e disse para a senhora que não precisava se incomodar e que não sentia fome. Ela insistiu e Harry sentiu-se um pouco sem graça.

- Você devia comer, Harry. - disse uma voz calma. O garoto se virou. Era Dumbledore! Na verdade era a cabeça dele na lareira...

- Ahn... certo. - respondeu sem graça. Desde a última "conversa" que tivera com Dumbledore tudo mudara em sua vida. Saber que teria que matar uma pessoa era carga demais. Harry destruíra muitos objetos de Dumbledore e também o magoara muito, sabia disso. Estivera numa fase extremamente difícil e queria que tudo se explodisse. O simples fato de saber que nunca mais poderia ver Sirius o deixara péssimo e a parcela de culpa que Dumbledore tinha nisso o fizera agir como agiu. Harry pegou o sanduíche da mão da Sra. Weasley e ficou olhando para todos.

Um enorme silêncio reinava e os olhos de Dumbledore cintilavam na direção de Harry. Depois de quase dois minutos o professor pareceu não querer esperar mais e disse no tom calmo de sempre:

- Se não se importa Harry, eu gostaria de ficar a sós com os Weasley.

Harry então pediu licença e se retirou.

__

Nota da Autora: Gente, valeu pelos comments, muito brigada msm. Continuem deixando as reviewzinhas q me deixam muito feliz.

Gostaria de agradecer a Mimi Weasley (Camila) por ter betado a fic.


End file.
